


How To Win Friends & Influence People

by kuroashi



Series: 76 Kisses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroashi/pseuds/kuroashi
Summary: 76 Kisses series - #4 Awkward KissGaara displays his complete lack of social grace.





	How To Win Friends & Influence People

**Author's Note:**

> 76 Kisses series - #4 Awkward Kiss

About a week ago, Tenten had mentioned in a letter that she would be going on a mission to Suna with Neji in the near future. Lee had forgotten all about it, so it was a delightful surprise when his teammates showed up at Suna’s large indoor training ring unexpectedly while he was practicing a new nunchaku kata. He ran to embrace them dramatically, manly tears of joy running down his face, and slung an arm over each of them as he sobbed uncontrollably.

“Yeah, yeah, we missed you too,” Tenten sighed, but she was smiling and patting his back.

“Lee, you’re getting my shoulder drenched,” Neji said, scowling.

Once Lee calmed down from their unexpected arrival, they walked over to the bench at the edge of the sandy arena to talk.

“It’s so wonderful to see you both! How is Gai-sensei? How are you finding Suna? Did your mission go well? Are you staying long? What news do you—” Lee blabbered, barely pausing for breath.

“Lee, calm down,” Tenten sighed, smiling.

“Our mission went fine, of course. We have to get back to hand in our report fairly soon though, lest Hokage-sama think something is wrong,” Neji explained, wiping his shoulder with his sleeve.

Lee had missed his teammates so much that he was even slightly endeared by Neji’s arrogance.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. I hope you’re not leaving yet though—oh, you should stay for dinner! No! Stay the night! Gaa—I mean, the Kazekage’s residence has a lot of bedrooms, and he won’t mind you staying over—it’ll be fun!” Lee was almost bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“That won’t be possible,” Neji explained, deadpan, but Lee knew his friend well enough to detect a hint of regret in his tone.  

“Yeah… I’m not sure if Kazekage-sama would be too pleased about that, Lee… even if you two are, um… together now,” Tenten added, shifting a little. So far, Lee had only told his friends about his new relationship with the Kazekage in letters, now that the diplomatic implications had been squared away by Gaara and Kakashi-sensei. “Besides, it’ll probably be more comfortable to start heading back tonight. I don’t know how you live with this heat, Lee. I’m going to melt if I stay here another day…” Tenten groaned.

“It’s quite alright,” came a voice from somewhere nearby.

It was a testament to Gaara’s unnatural ability to mask his presence that even Neji flinched.

“Gaara!” Lee gasped, his face splitting into an impossibly bigger smile.

“Kazekage-sama!” Tenten and Neji said in unison, standing immediately and bowing.

“Please, don’t call me that,” Gaara said softly. “You are friends. Lee’s friends. You are more than welcome in our home.”

Lee blushed a little. He’d been so excited to see his friends after so many months that he’d somewhat overstepped his boundaries and invited them to stay in a house that wasn’t technically his!

He stepped closer to his boyfriend while Tenten and Neji looked on a little awkwardly. “Gaara, I—I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you first,” he muttered.

Gaara gave him a strange look. “Why? It’s your house too,” he said, his voice his normal tone.

“I—I know, but… it _is_ the Kazekage’s residence and I… um, I guess I was just being impolite. Sorry.”

Brow furrowed, Gaara stared at him for a moment, the way he did sometimes when he was trying to read through some particularly confusing legal jargon. Then he appeared to give up and turned to look at Neji and Tenten once more.

“Come by when you’ve completed your duties. Lee will show you where we live. I have a meeting to go to now, but I will be home by about eight o’clock,” Gaara said bluntly, his arms folded against his chest.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Kazekage-sama,” Neji said, bowing again.

Tenten blinked and did the same.

Lee scratched the back of his head and smiled.

“I’ll see you later then,” he said, looking at Gaara with affection. He really hoped he could become friends with Tenten and Neji too…

“Yes,” Gaara replied. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Lee half-turned away, expecting Gaara to leave without another word. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a pair of familiar lips touch his. They were only there for a moment, giving Lee just the slightest taste of his lover’s mouth, and then they were gone.

“Please enjoy your evening, Neji-san, Tenten-san,” Gaara said, turned on his heel, and left.

Lee’s face had turned a rather spectacular shade of red that could only be matched by the one on Tenten’s. Neji’s mouth was a firm line, his eyes were wide, and his cheeks were slightly pink.

“I—” Lee began, but didn’t quite know what to say. He felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

“Let’s go,” Neji said after a moment, his eyes closed as though he was trying to pretend that hadn’t just happened.

Tenten’s face was still pink, and she followed Neji without a word as he made his way out of the arena.

Lee followed stiffly at a slower pace, biting his lip and trying not to die from embarrassment.


End file.
